


My Favorite Color

by Mickeyd58



Series: Febuwhump [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But the comfort is really for the dying person, Character Death, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Last Moments, The character's death isn't described in graphic detail but it is described, This Is Sad, This is also super sappy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58
Summary: “Open your eyes Timothy or I will open them for you, and you will not enjoy it,” Damian says sternly.Tim fights his eyelids to open them, he didn’t realized he had closed them.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Febuwhump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	My Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: “Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"
> 
> SO this isn't a graphic or gory death, but it's from the POV of the guy dying, so it's going to be talked about as he's fading away.

“Tt you need to remain awake Timothy, this is no time to sleep.”

Tim wheezes, he wanted to laugh, but it doesn’t seem like his lungs want to cooperate.

“B-Brat,” Tim gets out.

Damian looks up from the wound he’s tending to on Tim’s leg to give Tim a sad smile.

Tim tries smiles back through the pain. He lets his head rest on the ground, he’s exhausted and he’s not sure if it’s because he's emotional or from the blood loss.

“Open your eyes Timothy or I will open them for you, and you will not enjoy it,” Damian says sternly.

Tim fights his eyelids to open them, he didn’t realized he had closed them.

“Sorry,” he mumbles and then coughs, his lungs are burning.

“Do not be sorry habibi, we must keep you awake. Father is minutes out,” Damian says softer. Tim watches Damian pauses as he asses his work on Tim’s leg. After a few moments Damian speaks again, “tell me a story.”

Tim coughs again, “about what?”

“Anything, something that brings you joy.”

Tim hums, his mind is starting to get blurry around the edges so it takes a moment for anything to come to mind, “have I ever told you about the first time I drank coffee?”

Tim hears Damian snort, and that makes him smile, he wishes he had the energy to lift his head to look at his face, but all he can manage is a wheeze in place of his laugh.

“Of course you would think of coffee at a time like this.”

“You wouldn’t,” Tim wheezes again, “love me otherwise.”

Damian hums noncommittally at that, and Tim feels himself smile and sink into the warm, soft feelings Damian rouses in him. Or so he thought he felt about Damian before he feels rough, wet gauntleted fingers prying his eyes open.

“Aggh” Tim gasps out, cringing from the pain of his body flinching in reaction to the startling touch. Tim’s mind regaining some it’s normal clearness.

“Tt, I told you that you would not enjoy me opening your eyes for you” Damian tells him unapologetically.

“Demon brat.”

“Finish your story habibi, tell me about your first cup of coffee.”

“Hmm...? Oh yeah, it was terrible,” Damian snorts at that, but Tim continues, “I remember thinking… that there must be something wrong with adults… Who would willingly drink that crap?” and Tim’s wheezing again as he tries to laugh at his memory.

Tim sees Damian leaning over him and the next thing he knows Damian’s hands are on his face, but he can see them, but he can’t feel them. _Well that’s not good_ , Tim thinks.

Tim coughs again, “but I don’t want to think about that Dami.”

“Hmm what would you like to think about habibi?” Damian asks, he sounds calm and loving, but Tim can see the worry in his eyes. Tim’s sure if he was more here he’d be worried too, he’s not sure the Bats will make it in time.

“The only thing more important to me is you Dami,” he murmurs.

Tim watches a rush of emotions float across Damian’s eyes before Damian can force a smile back into place, Tim wishes it was more genuine, but he guesses he can understand given their circumstances.

“I want to think about how much I love you,” Tim coughs out. It’s getting harder to breath and it’s even harder to keep his eyes open.

“Hush Timothy, there is plenty of time for that later. Once you’ve had sometime to recover from this, I will show how deeply I love you.”

Tim tries to smirk, but he can’t feel his face anymore so he’s not sure if it was successful, “just in case Dami,” Tim has to pause to cough a few times, his vision getting blurrier, “lift your white outs, please.”

Damian hesitates for a moment but then quickly raises his hand to his domino doing what Tim asked him to.

Tim feels warmth blanketing him, it’s not a clear sight, but he can still make out the color of Damian’s eyes.

“My favorite color,” Tim whispers before he loses the fight and slips into the darkness and warmth that's surrounding him.

Tim doesn’t hear Damian yelling for him, Tim can only see the jade green burning into the back of his eyelids as he falls into himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry?
> 
> I cried, like a lot, and I'm the monster who wrote this.


End file.
